Carpe Diem
by wawwhite
Summary: Viktor gets lost, and the worst person comes to "rescue" him.


Viktor Krum was well known for being the strong and silent, very few knew the reasons why. While he often had gaggles of girls following him around, he found them more of a humiliation than an honor. That was one of the main reasons he had been attracted to Hermione Granger – she honestly couldn't care less that he was an international Quidditch player. After accidentally meeting in the library, he had been hiding from his frenzied fans and she had been looking for a book on 17th century Wizard-Muggle relations, they had talked and found they had a lot in common. They had met often again, less by chance than Hermione would expect. It wasn't more than a few polite conversations until he found himself falling for her.

She had happily accepted his invitation to the Yule Ball, and Viktor could not be happier, although he knew that she only thought of them as friends. Everything had gone so well, she looked amazingly happy, he felt like the luckiest man alive, and she even blushed prettily a few times giving Viktor hope for their future. As he spun her around on the dance floor, the jealous glares of other girls that would have made him self-conscious before slipped from his mind. It was a magical evening.

However, the magic had ended abruptly when that redheaded boy made Hermione cry and flee the dance. Viktor had run after her, but the castle's confusing corridors left him lost far behind her.

Abjectly, he had turned around and tried to find his way back to the Great Hall, but in his concern had not paid attention and had lost his bearings. With a sigh he gave up and leaned against a wall, trying to recapture some of the magic of the night.

When he heard light footsteps coming down the hall, he straightened up quickly. A girl was walking toward him. A Slytherin girl based on the green and black gown and smirk she was wearing. Futilely, he tried to blend in with the pastoral tapestry hanging on the wall behind him. She only came closer, and when he saw that she was laughing at him, he straightened back up feeling foolish.

The black-haired witch stopped in front of him, dashing all his hopes that he might escape. Boldly, she looked him over and he felt his confidence escaping. There was something seductively dangerous about this girl, something about her self-confident boldness that spoke danger and charm.

Placing a single French-tipped fingernail on his chest she stated in a low voice, "You're Viktor Krum," she moved her finger to her chest, "and I'm Pansy Parkinson." She stared at him.

Clearing his throat and trying to remember his English, he stammered, "P-pleased to meet you."

Pansy laughed, "Pleasure's all mine, I'm sure." She stopped laughing and tilted her head to consider him. He saw the dangle of a diamond earring against her neck and could smell a waft of her cloying perfume. From out of the blue, she stood on tiptoes, leaned toward him, and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Startled, he jumped back and hit the wall. Blinking, he rubbed the back of hand against his lips and tried to get away. Viktor heard her laugh again and he looked down. Much to his relief, she had moved a few steps away. "Vot vos that?" he asked completely confused.

Pansy rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Vot vas that?" she mocked his accent, "Vot vas a kiss."

Viktor shook his head and asked again, "Vot vhy? Vhy do you kiss me?"

Pansy shrugged, "I wanted to. Seemed like the thing to do. You know, carpe diem? Seize the day, my boy. I believe in acting on every impulse, taking every risk, every dare, and making my life extraordinary. We only have one life, you know?" Seeing that Viktor was still confused and horrified, she sighed, "Don't take it personally. You were looking lonely, and I wanted to kiss you, so I did. Don't worry about it." With that she turned and walked down the hall.

Viktor stared after her. Just before she turned around a corner, she looked back over her shoulder and stated, "Great Hall's that way, take a left and then a right toward the large doors. Follow the music."


End file.
